Emma
- 6 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = - 6 = }} |Kanji = エマ |Romanji = Ema |Alias = Antenna (by Yugo; formerly) |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 11 (by 2045)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 13 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 103 |Hair Color = Orange |Eye Color = Green |Height = 145 cm |Weight = |Blood Type = O |Status = Alive |Affiliation = |Farm Identifier = 63194 |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Destroyed) |Occupation = |Previous Occupation = |Birthday = August 22, 2034Volume 5 Authors' Notes |Relatives = |Enemies = Isabella, Krone† , The demons, Leuvis, Luce† , Bayon† , Mister (formerly), Andrew |Allies = Norman, Ray, Gilda, Don, Phil, Conny† , Mister† , Lucas† , Mujika, Sonju, Goldy Pond Resistance members |Love Interests = |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) |Japanese VA = Sumire MorohoshiCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) |English VA = }} is the main protagonist of The Promised Neverland series. Athletic, caring and extroverted, Emma proves herself to be one of the most reliable orphans in Grace Field House, and thus she is often seen surrounded by friends, specifically Norman and Ray, and is seldom seen without one by her side. Being one of the smartest children living in Grace Field, Emma is considered as one of Grace Field House's three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2< next to Norman and Ray. History Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Emma went through the same routine everyday in Grace Field, an orphanage where she lived since the day she was born. Under the loving care of Isabella, who she refers to as "Mom", and the companionship of Norman, Ray and the other orphans, Emma spents a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Emma and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to the child. Some time after Conny left with Isabella, Emma found Conny's beloved stuffed toy on a tabletop in the house. Wanting to return it to Conny, Emma proceeded to the gates of Grace Field to search for the girl under Norman's company. Instead of finding Conny, Emma and Norman found Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stared in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The two later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella revealed to be working for the demons, as the two witnessed in shock of how Isabella is evil. As Emma and Norman returned to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bernie, was left behind, which was eventually found by the two demons and Isabella. Emma collapsed onto the ground in despair, as she recalled the traumatic scene she and Norman just witnessed, which soon led her to break down in tears. Norman consoled Emma and told her not to speak of the incident to anyone. confronts Emma.]] During the next few days, Emma and Norman remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons ; put on an innocent and childlike façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the two. Jailbreak Arc }} Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Goldy Pond Arc Cuvitidala Arc Appearance Emma is a young girl of average height, she has short, messy orange hair with one lock sticking up along with green eyes. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a shirt and skirt like the other girls and has brown shoes. She has her identification number "63194" on her neck. Personality Initially, Emma was shown as an optimistic and bubbly girl who is full of life, and is the first one who would jump up of bed to pervade a liveiness to the then sleepy atmosphere inside the orphans' bedroom.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 3 Emma always showed unlimited love and care for her fellow foster siblings, as she played the part as an elder sister figure among her younger ones. Emma also showed to be brave and dauntless, as she put on a brave front when helping Gilda to catch the "ghosts" that were lurking inside the Grace Field House.A Letter from Norman: Chapter 1 Athletic and extroverted, Emma is a direct contrast to Norman's weak physique and Ray's introvert, thus she has plently of friends and was seldom seen without one by her side. After discovering Conny's corpse and the truth behind Grace Field and Isabella, Emma immediately broke down into a traumatic state as she painfully cried over the death of her dear sister, reflecting how Emma loves and cares for her siblings and thus her death greatly impacted her. As Emma cried, she worried that her other friends had to suffer the same fate as Conny as well, showing the selflessness and altruistic side of her. Skills and Abilities Agility Due to her capable athletism, Emma has great physical abilities and amazing reflexes, as seen when she is always the last one to be caught in the hide-and-seek games at Grace Field. Emma is the child with the most breath and physical capacity in the house, being superior even to Norman who can only catch her because of his strategies. Intelligence Although Emma is not as bright as Norman and Ray, she is able to compete with them on an intellectual level. Emma was considered as one of the three geniuses at Grace Field as she received full marks in every test. Emma has an incredible ability to learn fast, which allowed her to always be among the top three children. Thanks to this, she is also able to memorize things perfectly, as she said it would be easy to memorize 10 types of team formation. She proved to know and understand Morse code. She has a great ability to manipulate her expressions and feelings, fooling Mama Isabella who even checked her heartbeat. Skilled Accuracy Adaptability Enhanced Stamina Relationships Norman Emma sees Norman as a close friend and a brotherly figure. Being orphans of the Grace Field House, they have been close throughout their entire lives. Out of all the orphans in Grace Field, Emma is the closest to him and Ray, and often spent time together ever since they were toddlers, as evident when the three went out to explore the gates which guarded the orphanage when they were younger.citation needed Both parties cared deeply for the opposite's well-being and do not hesitate to save each other when one is in distress. Norman has stated that he "loves her" and will do anything to protect her. When Emma intended to devise an escape plan from Grace Field, Norman was the only person aside from Ray Emma initially place her trust on ; often depending on Norman and sees him as the team's trump card due to his vast intelligence for his age. Emma and Norman are willing to sacrifice much for the others' sake, albeit not always initially, and have risked their lives more than once to help each other. Ray Out of all the orphans in Grace Field, Emma is the closest to Ray and Norman ever since there were toddlers. Emma sees Ray as a brotherly figure and often look up to him and showed a certain degree of respect for the latter. Despite the two's contrasting personalities —Ray's serious and well- reserved attitude and Emma's flightiness and optimism— which occasionally led to personality clashes, the two love each other as siblings regardless and would support and help each other when one is in distress. Emma often encourages Ray to be more open and out-going, and frequently invites him to join the orphans in games such as a game of tag, and not have his head buried in a book all the time. After discovering how Isabella is evil, Ray was the only other person besides Norman Emma initially put her trust on when they strategized their plan to escape from Grace Field. Like typical siblings (or at least friends), they do not always agree and Emma's nature and opinions sometimes get on Ray's nerves. Nevertheless, the were able to work it out and faced no difficulties working together. Gilda Emma and Gilda have been close throughout their lives. Emma sees Gilda as a sisterly figure and would go to great lengths to make sure they are safe. When Emma did something reckless, Gilda would tend to reprimand her. Isabella From birth till present, Emma sees her adoptive mother Isabella as one of the important figures in her life, and often likes to rely on her. However, this soon all changes when she discovers Isabella's true motive- to raise her and her fellow siblings to become food for the Demons. Isabella's image of a perfect mother soon shattered in Emma's eyes, and she now sees Isabella as nothing but a threat to her and her siblings. Phil Phil and Emma are close siblings and ofter play together. Conny Conny was a sister for Emma, and her death caused distraught to Emma. Witnessing Conny's death sent in motion for Emma to come up with a plan to have all the children escape. Emma does not want any of her other siblings to suffer the same fate as Conny. Mujika Emma's and Mujika relationship started out rocky, due to believing that all "Demons" were evil. After getting to know each other the two became good friends. Mujika was the one whom gave Emma a necklace which Mujika called a "good luck charm." Mister Emma initially showed scepticism and a tint of hatred towards Yugo, which is however unmatched by his much greater hatred towards her. Being a forgiving and trusting person, Emma do not hold grudge against Yugo even after he threatened to kill her a couple of times, noticeably when he shoots her or when he used her and Ray as bait to lure a man-eater. Emma is highly aware of the animosity Yugo displayed towards her, nevertheless, she tried to get on good terms with him and explained her goal of saving the orphans in Grace Field, which changed the man's perspection on life as he started to regret his decision to get Emma killed in Goldy Pond. Therefore, the hostility between Emma and Yugo starts to lessen. During the fight Emma, Yugo, Ray and a few members of the Goldy Pond Resistance had against Leuvis, Emma was keen and eager to know Yugo's name, while the opposite sheepishly promised to reveal to her afterwards, showing the progressing friendship and acceptance the two started to have. As time flies, Emma begins to see Yugo in a new light as both sides accept each other as friends, this was shown when Yugo finally revealed his name to Emma, as the latter smiled warmly at him.Citation needed As time passed, Emma became a daughter figure to Yugo, evident when Emma and Ray were preparing to search for Culvitidala, Yugo recommended the two to have Violet and Zack to accompany them. Gillian then figured out how Yugo had become increasingly caring towards Emma and Ray as it showed how much he is concerned of the two's safety. When Emma and the rest left, Lucas called Yugo a "mother hen" as he kept worrying on Emma and the others' safety.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 99, page 17-18 }} Trivia Trio name origin.png Trio name origins 2.png *A mini game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named her Emma, saying how she thinks the name "Emma" is cute, likeable, cool and simple. *Emma's dream when she can get into the human world in future is to ride a giraffe.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 *Posuka Demizu described Emma as one of the hardest character to draw, as drawing Emma for every panel takes the most amount of time to finish.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 *According to Kaiu Shirai, he made Emma as the female protagonist because the first antagonist of the story is also a female, hence thinking that the mother-daughter relationship between the two would make the story "more interesting".The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #5 *The following are Emma's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Emma achieved the 2nd position behind Norman in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Emma is in 1st place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Emma is in 1st place with a total of 5581 votes. See Also Interlanguage Wikis *Emma on Spanish Wiki. *Emma on Italian Wiki. *Emma on Portuguese Wiki. Other Wikis *Emma on VS Battles Wiki. (Manga spoilers ahead) References Site Navigation es:Emma it:Emma pt-br:Emma 13 other orphans Category:Alive Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Humans Category:Grace Field Orphans